heavenmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
2004
Important Events Artists Formed *The Classic Crime *Day of Fire *Family Force 5 *Gwen Stacey *I Am Terrified *Mikeschair *RED *Revive *Seabird *This Beautiful Republic Artists Disbanded *Bleach *Plus One *Sixpence None the Richer Record Labels Founded *7Spin Music Releases January :*27 - The Weak's End by Emery :*27 - Reborn by Living Sacrifice (re-release) February :*10 - Carried Me: The Worship Project by Jeremy Camp :*24 - BarlowGirl by BarlowGirl :*24 - Crashings by Falling Up :*24 - Sea of Faces by Kutless March :*9 - Switchfoot: Live - EP by Switchfoot :*9 - The Answer to the Question by Tree63 :*9 - X2004 by various artists :*13 - It's Personal: Phil Keaggy Sings the Poetry of Keith Monroe by Phil Keaggy :*23 - The Lime CD by David Crowder Band :*23 - The Other Side of Something by Sara Groves :*23 - Live in San Diego by Switchfoot April :*5 - Better Days by Robbie Seay Band :*6 - Glory Defined by Building 429 :*20 - The End Is Here by Five Iron Frenzy :*20 - Worship with Natalie Grant and Friends by Natalie Grant :*20 - Undone by MercyMe :*20 - Jekyll and Hyde en Español by Petra May :*4 - Summer of Darkness by Demon Hunter :*4 - Wire by Third Day :*18 - Anthems for the Imperfect by Everyday Sunday June :*1 - Songs to Burn Your Bridges By by Project 86 (re-release) :*14 - Magnify by Remedy Drive :*15 - Where Do We Go from Here by Pillar :*15 - Facedown by Matt Redman :*15 - Fight the Tide by Sanctus Real :*15 - They're Only Chasing Safety by Underoath :*22 - Hold You High by By the Tree :*29 - Dichotomy A by GRITS July :*13 - Letters to the President by Hawk Nelson :*27 - Space In Between Us by Building 429 August :*1 - Between the Fence & the Universe by Kevin Max :*10 - 8 Great Hits by Phillips, Craig & Dean :*16 - Casting Pearls by VOTA (then known as Casting Pearls) :*24 - Looks Fragile After All by August Burns Red :*24 - Try by Bebo Norman :*27 - Just a Breath by Francesca Battistelli September :*?? - Seven Day Jesus Live by Seven Day Jesus :*14 - Live from Atlanta by Casting Crowns :*21 - All Things New by Steven Curtis Chapman :*21 - Arriving by Chris Tomlin :*28 - Let the Worshipers Arise by Phillips, Craig & Dean October :*?? - Where I Belong by Revive :*5 - Hear Us Say Jesus by Seven Places :*5 - Welcome to Diverse City by TobyMac :*12 - Greatest Hits 1986-2004 by Amy Grant :*12 - The Lost Christmas Eve by Trans-Siberian Orchestra :*19 - Bullet by Mat Kearney :*19 - No Sir, Nihilism Is Not Practical by Showbread :*19 - Mi Historia Musical by Jaci Velasquez :*26 - Day of Fire by Day of Fire :*26 - Flyleaf by Flyleaf :*26 - MercyMe Live by MercyMe :*26 - The Best of Sixpence None the Richer by Sixpence None the Richer :*26 - Healing Rain by Michael W. Smith November :*?? - That's Our Life Up Until Now by Bleach :*?? - Over the Rooftops by Sevenglory :*2 - Dichotomy B by GRITS :*2 - Devotion by Newsboys :*2 - MMHMM by Relient K :*2 - The Early Years: 1997-2000 by Switchfoot :*9 - I See Things Upside Down by Derek Webb :*16 - Restored by Jeremy Camp :*23 - Live Wire by Third Day December :*?? - So In Hindsight the Professional Rapper Isn't There Yet by John Reuben Unknown Date :*''One Down'' by B.Reith :*''Death, Destruction, and Mayhem'' by Becoming the Archetype (then known as The Remnant) :*''Places I Don't Want to Go EP'' by Children 18:3 :*''We All Look Elsewhere EP'' by The Classic Crime :*''The Phamily EP'' by Family Force 5 (then known as The Phamily) :*''Knuckles Up'' by Flatfoot 56 :*''On the Subject of Moving Forward EP'' by Fireflight :*''The Art of Transformation'' by GRITS (summer) :*''California EP'' by Hawk Nelson :*''Soldier'' by Brandon Heath :*''The Illusion Is Fading'' by Ivoryline (then known as Dead End Driveway) :*''Live from Grove City'' by Justin McRoberts :*''Welcome to Life'' by Matt Maher :*''The AC/EP'' by MxPx :*''B-Movie'' by MxPx :*''Simply NewSong'' by Newsong :*''...Like a Cannonball to the Ocean Floor'' by Sounds Like Chicken :*''The House Show'' by Derek Webb :*''Dragonfly'' by Josh Wilson *Revenge of the O.C. Supertones by The O.C. Supertones Category:Years